Taruk
by ambudaff
Summary: Selepas Perang, Zuko bekerja keras membangun Negeri Api menjadi negeri yang teduh. Tetapi bahan bakar yang berpolusi, terus mengganggu benaknya. Peserta Challenge: Semanis Aren di Infantrum


**TARUK**

KBBI: _n_ tunas tumbuhan (pohon, rumput, dsb); daun dan ranting (pucuk) yg tumbuh pd cabang dahan, atau batang kayu

_Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino_

_Diikutsertakan pada Challenge Infantrum: Semanis Aren_

_Rate K+, genre Friendship/Family_

-o0o-

Di Ba Sing Se lagi.

Zuko menghirup udara bersih segar itu dengan hati-hati. Menikmati setiap titik oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Memang sekarang sudah tak ada lagi perang. Setiap orang bebas bepergian antar negara, setiap orang bebas menjadi warga negara manapun. Semua punya hak yang sama menjadi warga negara, tak ada lagi negara tertindas.

Sekarang yang ada justru bekerja keras membangun puing-puing reruntuhan yang ditinggalkan oleh generasi sebelum mereka. Terutama kerusakan yang ditinggalkan oleh generasi Negeri Api.

Tetapi Zuko tak ingin berkeluh kesah. Ia sadar, sebagai pewaris negeri yang dituding sebagai pembuat kerusakan di sebagian besar wilayah bumi ini, berarti tugasnya paling banyak. Dan ia menjalankannya tanpa banyak protes.

Sesekali ia berkunjung ke Ba Sing Se **1)**, melepas lelah dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Raja, berganti tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pelayan di kedai teh milik Paman Iroh. Dan ia suka itu. Apalagi kalau gerombolannya sedang berkumpul juga—Aang dan Appa, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, dan tentu saja Mai.

Dihirupnya lagi kumpulan oksigen bersih itu sepuas-puasnya. Dilepas kembali kumpulan _karbondioksida_-nya dengan tak rela.

Kenapa udara di Ba Sing Se bisa bersih begini?

Ya betul, sejak pertemuannya yang pertama dengan ibunya dulu, ia sudah banyak melakukan perubahan di negerinya. Negara Api sudah jauh lebih bersih dan hijau, dibandingkan saat ia kanak-kanak dulu. Tapi masih saja ada yang kurang. Selalu saja ia iri kalau sedang berkunjung ke Kerajaan Bumi ini—

—_pluk_!—

Sepotong tangkai tumbuhan berdaun melayang di hadapannya. Terkaget, ia menoleh. Toph!

"Hayo, melamun! Teh di meja sudah habis tuh, bikin lagi—"

Satu hal yang ia suka di sini, kedudukannya sebagai Raja Negara Api tak dikenal. Di sini ia adalah pelayan kedai teh!

Dengan senyum tipis, ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Mengambil poci teh yang sudah kosong. Menuang air mendidih dari teko yang masih menggelegak atas api, sedikit saja. Hanya untuk membersihkan poci, dikocok-kocok, dan dibuang ke saluran pembuangan. Setelah itu, ia mengisi poci teh dengan daun teh, menuangkan lagi air mendidih berkepul uap penuh-penuh, dan menutupnya. Membiarkannya beberapa detik, sebelum membawanya ke meja, dan mulai mengisi cangkir-cangkir.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, Zuko?" Aang meniup-niup teh di cangkirnya.

"—tid—"

"Aaah! Wajahmu kusut begitu! Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, bilang saja, mungkin kami bisa membantu—" Sokka menuang tehnya yang panas dari cangkir ke _pisin_-nya, dan mulai meniup-niup. Lalu menghirupnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yah—kalian tahu kan. Di Negara Api sudah mulai banyak kutanami. Tapi—" ia melayangkan pandangan ke luar.

"Sabar saja, Zuko. Kan baru beberapa bulan. Masih lama sebelum Negara Api bisa benar-benar menghijau dan bersih seperi ini—" Katara menenangkan.

Zuko menghela napas. "Ada satu yang masih aku kuatirkan—"

"Apa?" Toph mendekat. Di tangannya masih melambai-lambai gagang berdaun yang tadi.

"Kalian tahu kan, tiap kali armada Negara Api datang ke satu wilayah, selalu bisa diketahui dengan sisa-sisa pembakaran di udara di sekitarnya—"

Sokka dan Katara saling berpandangan. Tak akan terlupakan memang, butir-butir kotoran menjatuhi salju di Suku Air Selatan saat bahkan armada Negara Api baru terlihat di cakrawala—

"Kapan udara kami bisa bersih, kalau sumber bahan bakar kami selalu juga menjadi sumber polusi—"

"—dan aku tentu saja tidak bisa mempekerjakan para pengendali udara atau bumi untuk transportasi di dan dari negaraku—"

Toph masih saja melambai-lambaikan gagang berdaun tadi.

"—jadi aku harus mencari sumber daya lain. Atau bahan bakar lain, kalau ada. Yang tak menimbulkan polusi seperti itu—"

"Kalau ini?" masih saja gagang berdaun itu melambai-lambai.

"M-maksudnya?" Zuko tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Toph.

"Ini daun jarak pagar. Penduduk menyebutnya '_danti_' **2)**, atau '_dang iu ciu_' **3)**. Banyak ditanam di Kerajaan Bumi. Banyak manfaatnya, tetapi yang terutama, dari bijinya bisa diambil minyak, yang menjadi bahan bakar utama kami—"

Perlahan Zuko mengambil gagang berdaun yang ada di tangan Toph. Mengamatinya dengan seksama, seolah sedang menatap sekumpulan permata yang sangat berharga.

"Bahan bakar?" ulangnya hati-hati. Seakan setengah tak percaya.

"Bukan daunnya, tentu saja. Akan ada bunganya, buahnya, dan kemudian dari buahnya diambil bijinya. Bijinya itu yang dijadikan minyak—"

Kembali Zuko menyeksamai daun di tangannya. "Banyak di Kerajaan Bumi?"

Toph mengangguk.

"Eh—bisa kami mint—maksudnya, bisa kami beli?"

"Beli bisa, minta juga boleh. Ada banyak di seluruh kerajaan—" Toph merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar seolah menggambarkan keluasan kerajaannya, "—lagipula, kau tidak bilang kemarin, waktu kami mengirim pelatih tenaga kehutanan ke Negeri Api kemarin—"

"Aku tak tahu—" sahut Zuko pelan. Matanya masih saja menatap daun di tangannya. "Benar-benar dijadikan bahan bakar? Tidak menjadi polusi?"

"Erggggh!" Toph sedikit kesal, "—kebanyakan orang yang bukan Pengendali Tanah di sini, kendaraannya dijalankan dengan minyak jarak! Dan udara kami tetap bersih!" Toph misuh-misuh karena Zuko susah percaya.

"Owh! Maaf, maaf, rasanya sulit untuk percaya, ada bahan bakar yang bisa sebersih itu—" Zuko menyeringai. Matanya kini berkilat-kilat semangat. Kepalanya beralih ke kekasih hatinya yang sedang menuang lagi teh ke cangkir-cangkir.

"Mai—" sahutnya dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kalau—kalau tanggal pernikahan kita diundur sedikit, tidak apa-apa kan ya?"

Kerut di kening Mai mewakili pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan, tapi pipinya memerah.

"—soalnya, sepertinya aku akan sibuk dengan daun jarak ini. Aku ingin ini menjadi proyek nasional. Seluruh negeri harus menanamnya, dan nanti harus ada pabrik-pabrik pengolahan bijinya menjadi minyak, studi amdal mengenai limbahnya—"

"Kenapa harus menunda pernikahan, Zuko? Tetap saja menikah, dan mempelaimu nanti akan membantumu dalam proyek ini—" Suki menyela.

"Betul," sambung Toph, "—lagipula, menanamnya gampang. Tancapkan saja potongan ini, tak akan lama sebelum ia berakar—"

"Eh? Benar?"

"Sebetulnya cara penanamannya macam-macam. Bisa dari biji, dan itu lama sekali tumbuhnya. Bisa di-setek, dan ini gampang sekali. Kita bisa siapkan ribuan setek-annya untuk penanaman seluruh negeri. Tapi, bahkan potongan batangnya saja, bisa tumbuh dengan cepat—" urai Toph.

Aang dan Sokka mendekati Zuko, keduanya merangkul bahu Zuko dari arah yang berlainan, "Betul sekali, anak muda!" nada suara Sokka dibuat-buat bagai orang tua yang sedang menasehati muridnya, "—kami semua juga akan membantu. Betul tidak, teman-teman?"

Terdengar geraman dari luar.

"Tuh kan! Bahkan Appa saja setuju membantu!" goda Sokka, "Jadi, bulan depan kita semua ke Negeri Api, untuk menghadiri pernikahan Zuko-Mai, sekaligus menanam Jarak?"

"Kukira, pohon Jarak ini bisa dijadikan mas kawin Zuko untuk Mai—" sahut Aang serius—serius yang dibuat-buat karena matanya berkilat jenaka.

.

.

.

.

—baik Zuko maupun Mai, keduanya memerah.

Semerah matahari yang sedang turun ke peraduan perlahan. Di sore yang bersih.

**FIN**

Euh, kalau lagi niat bikin fluff, malah ga manis bangeeeeet! Biarin aja ya, manis yang sedeng-sedeng aja ya? Biar jangan diabetes *sediain taruk kumis kucing*

Catatan kaki:

**1)** Boleh sekalian baca 'Hijau' XD *_shamelessly selfpromote_* tapi bukan sekuel, bisa dibaca terpisah kok

**2)** Bahasa Hindi untuk Jarak Pagar (_Jatropha curcas_)

**3)** Bahasa Cina (Taiwan) untuk Jarak Pagar (_Jatropha curcas_)

Selain dari itu, jika rekan-rekan sering membaca fanfic berbahasa Indonesia di FFN, tentu sering menemukan fanfic yang keren, yang bagus, yang _awesome_ kan ya? Jangan lupa untuk menandainya, dan mengajukan fanfic-fanfic keren itu sebagai nominasi, untuk meraih Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2011. Bulan Nominasi akan berlangsung 1 Oktober 2011 – 25 November 2011. Jangan lupa ya! Baca .net/u/2547751 untuk lebih jelasnya!


End file.
